1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for ordering checks. More particularly, the invention relates to an Internet-based check ordering system including an Internet-based server having a check order entry user interface, a bank transit number computer system in operable communication with the Internet-based server computer system, a client computer system in operable communication with the Internet-based server computer system and a printing system in operable communication with the Internet-based server computer system to print the ordered checks.
2. Related Art
There exist a number of systems for remotely ordering business checks. The more automated systems generally relate to the reordering of checks. However, a problem remains with the initial ordering of checks in that a copy of the client/prospective customer's check is required to be sent to the printer.
Thus, producing checks for a new customer is not easily accomplished and currently still requires that the two parties actually communicate and partake in manual tasks, as opposed to a more automated system which requires only the input of data. Some systems provide partial automated solutions to obtain checks once the client is in their system, thus enabling reordering of checks. However, these systems fail to provide an adequate total solution for ordering checks.
This problem is due to the fact that ordering of checks is a sensitive task. Each check includes certain bank transit data, account data and routing information which is oriented in a particular manner of the issuing bank branch to maintain validity of the check produced. The prior semi-automated systems do not provide for this when making an initial order.
Accordingly, there remains a need to provide a solution to enable initial ordering as well as reordering of checks over the Internet. The present invention provides such a solution and overcomes the deficiency in the art.